


Polymorphed

by WinterEyes



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Some spoilers for Polymorph, watch the episode first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having no fear doesn’t just create a homicidal maniac with a passion for twatting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polymorphed

Rimmer stood up, thoughts of the whist drive swirling in his head. They would need tables, chairs, possibly snacks…oh and he would need to teach the others to play. For that matter _he _would need to learn to play, but that could all be sorted out later. He felt fantastic, with none of the frustration or anger that would normally have been floating around his head. The polymorph may be an unfortunate chameleonic life-form to be safely rehabilitated with extreme measures…but that didn’t mean it hadn’t had any positive effect on their little society.__

__Rimmer realised the others were leaving. Kryten was ushering Cat out of the room at gun-point, but he was sure they would sort out their differences later over nettle tea and digestives - especially if he put on a tape of calming whale-song in the background. Lister was standing in the doorway, gazing at him with an unusually intent expression on his dirt-smeared face._ _

__“David, if you would mind stepping through the doorway I would be very grateful.”_ _

__“I don’t think I will Arnold,” Lister replied, with exaggerated politeness. “I think I want you to stay right here and listen to me for once.”_ _

__“Of course David, feel free to confide in me freely. I always have time to listen, so whatever is on your mind…”_ _

__He trailed off as Lister moved closer, an unreadable look in his eyes._ _

__“No fear…” Lister said with a strange smile, as he leaned in closer and aligned his mouth so it was over Rimmer’s._ _

__Rimmer’s soft-light body meant there was no touch, but it was undeniably a kiss and his eyes opened wide with shock. He could feel nothing, though he knew Lister would be feeling a static tingle where his lips brushed near the field projected by Rimmer’s light-bee._ _

__Then, suddenly, Rimmer felt the sensation of lips on his. Looking over Lister’s shoulder he saw Holly’s face on the monitor. As their eyes met she winked very deliberately before blinking off, and Rimmer knew she was simulating the feeling, just as she simulated his morning shower. He couldn’t begin to guess the reason though…maybe another strange symptom of computer senility._ _

__Rimmer was distracted from his thoughts by a thin thread of desire that began to shiver up his spine. With no anger to resort to, Rimmer’s mind presented no alternatives to the idea that Lister was the cause...or the idea that maybe there had been many things hiding behind that protective cloak of annoyance the other man provoked by merely breathing. Almost involuntarily he brought his hand up to rest near Lister’s cheek; the other moving round to stop just above the other man’s back, hovering as close as he could without phasing through._ _

__Both men drew back at the same moment, and each stood looking at the other as the silence stretched fine and brittle between them. Rimmer opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, a type of smile he didn’t use very often slipping onto his lips._ _

__“No fear.” Lister repeated almost tenderly, looking more like the real Lister than he had since the creature’s attack. The next moment he hoisted his bazookoid onto his shoulder and turned to leave._ _

__“Let’s go and twat it!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Can't seem to get this pairing out of my system, rational brain says no but fan-girl brain has loud, incoherent ranting on her side and is currently in the lead. This was originally posted on my FF.net page but has been cleaned up a little, hopefully for the better.


End file.
